The Seer
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash and his friends in Kalos encounter a carnival, and with their intentions set on fun and games, how will THIS end up with a reunion with Misty? Rated T for 1 swear word, and a few other stuff.


**I KNOW I have to be working on a Valentines Day Fanfiction...but this idea got stuck in my head when I was brainstorming! Sorry! I just LOVE IT! **

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Doesn't own Pokemon! **

_In the Ancient Legends of the People of Kalos, Seers are special people, that with the ability of supernatural powers, can see what the future holds in store for a person. In Modern Day Times, Seers are no more than false prophets, out to earn a buck...Usually..._

It was another wonderful, pristine day as our heroes, the talented Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, the fashion-oriented Serena, Inventor of Everything, Clemont, and his little sister Bonnie, traveled through the lands of Kalos, searching for new adventures, new pokemon to catch, and meet new friends!

But, today, they were in a carnival, enjoying a small break from traveling.

"Alright guys! Here's the gameplan! We'll split up into groups of two, Ash and Serena, me and Bonnie! Meet back at this location at 1700 hours! Got it?"

"Alright!" "Yea!" "Sir!"

"Great! Cya at 5:00!"

Now, let's follow our 2 main heroes, Ash and Serena, as they head across the carnival.

"Sweet! Some Cotton Candy!" Ash said.

Ash and Serena both ran up to the booth, requesting some sweet, pink, fluffy goodness.

"5.00 bucks a chop, kiddos" the booth tender said.

"5 bucks! Jeez, mister! That's a ton!"

"Time's a tough, kiddo. Pay up, or get lost."

"Arceus, mister! Fine, only because I love cotton candy. We'll split one up, okay, Serena?"

"Gee, Very romantic." Serena said, hinting sarcasm

"Romantic? Serena, it's not like we're dating or anything! Now, here's your shellders, sir." Ash replied, giving 5 dollars to the vendor.

"Thanks, kid. Cottn' Candy comin' right up."

A little over 30 seconds passed before the vendor reappeared.

"Here's your candy and an extra stick for her half."

"Thanks, sir."

Ash, and Serena walked to a bench, and Ash silently cut a half of cotton candy off and stuck it onto the extra stick.

"Here's yer half, Serena!"

"Thanks, Ash..." Serena muttered under her breath, still angry at him.

They spent a few more minutes at that bench, enjoying the sun, and the sweet heavenly taste that is Cotton Candy (yum), when suddenly, Ash spotted something.

"Ohmaigod. Is that what I think it is?" Ash said, as he pointed at something

"Huh"

Serena turned around, only to see a small, quaint little booth, with a small sign that said:

_Prisillas Seer Emporium_

"Ohh! Boy! Heavenly Cotten Candy can't match up to a SEER! I love those guys!"

"Ash, those people are a waste of money and time. Let's move along."

Unfortunately for Serena, Ash was already running to the booth, giving Serena little time to catch up.

Ash and Serena entered through a curtain of beads, only to see a small, almost decrepit lady, holding a small hazy crystal ball. She was sitting at a small table, with many small little trinkets surrounding her.

"A-a-a-a-Ash...Let's go...this place is creepy!"

"Go wait outside, if you must. You are not convincing me to leave."

Suddenly, the little old lady spoke.

"Yellow One...Do not be afraid...The Future awaits. Your future will hold many adventures..heartbreak...and as another Yellow One as your constant companion..."

Serena immediately hid behind Ash, after her life was scared out of her.

"Cool." was all Ash could say.

"Black one. You seek your future, yes?"

Ash sat down.

"Yes, Miss."

"You are interesting. Not scared, like others. Pay."

Ash immediately handed the seer his last 10 dollar bill.

"Indeed. What would you like to learn about your future, Black One?"

"Well, Miss, there's something I've always been interested in..."

"Yes?"

"My love-life."

"WHAT!?" Serena screamed

"Ah, yes, Black One, very unusual indeeed. Let us begin."

The Seer wrapped her hands around her dusty orb, and her hands began shaking. At this point, Serena began shaking too, out of fear

"Ah.. Yes. Oh my...There..is one."

"Yes...Yes?"

"She..she misses you..dearly."

Suddenly, a bright flash of redish-orange popped up.

"The Orange One! Her heart breaks when she thinks of you!"

Ashs hands began covering his mouth.

A circle formed in the sphere. Orange hair began covering the top, a small smile appeared, and two big blueish-greenish eyes appeared.

"Orange! She loves you with all her heart...but... There is someone..else! The Prophecy! Go! Go now! The Brown One!"

Suddenly, another round piece appeared, with brown hair, a devious smile, and eyes black as the night.

Ash sprang out of his seat, said thank you once more to the Seer, and ran off with Serena in tow.

Ash, throwing beads from his face, grabbed a small pokeball, expanded it, and threw it.

"CHARIZARD, GO!"

A massive, orange dragon appeared from the pokeball, throwing a flamethrower.

"ASH WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS GOING ON!?"

"Serena, Tell Clemont and Bonnie I probably won't be seeing you guys again. Good luck on your journeys, and wish me luck on mine. See ya later!"

Ash suddenly jumped on his Charizard, and yelled

"CERULEAN CITY!"

The Charizard took off immediately, leaving Serena only to ponder one, last quesiton in her head.

_What the hell just happened?!_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

The skies over Cerulean City where clear, and brisk this night. Misty was preparing a small tea and biscuit for her and a good friend who was visiting the City that night. The Friend, Rudy, was someone whom she met in the Orange Islands when she was traveling with Tracey and...Ash...

Oh! It still pained her to even think of that stupid Pokemon trainer who stole her heart.

_Get over him! He's never coming back! Hes...broken a promise. _ she thought.

"ARRG! I GIVE UP ON YOU, ASH KETCHUM" I screamed, into the night.

Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door.

She opened it.

To her face, a familiar black-haired Pokemon Trainer stood, panting heavily, with a fainted Charizard in the background.

Suddenly, Ash fainted in her arms, knocked out unconscious by pure exhaustion.

30 minutes of pure "ASH WAKE UP!" and "ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" passed.

Suddenly, Ash launched himself up, screamed "MISTY!"

"ASHHH!"

"Misty! Where is he! WHere is that rascal! Is he here yet!"

"I..don't know who you're talking about?"

"RUDY! HE ISN'T HERE IS HE?!"

"Umm...no..."

"Good! Then it's not too late!"

"Ash, what are you doing here, and what are you talking about!?"

"I'm here, to say, that I love you, too!"

"WHAAT!?"

"Here's the story. This seer in Kalos said that a person that she called "Orange" apparently 'Loved me with all my heart' and 'Missed me so much', and a face of yours appeared, and then she said there was "another" and then a face of Rudy appeared, so I grabbed my PokeBall with Charizard in it and flew all the way here, practically abandoning my traveling companions, scared shitless that Rudy was gonna be first here, and thank ARCEUS that I came here. I wanted to come to say that I love you too!"

"..."

"If that seer was wrong I'm calling my lawyer."

"She wasn't wrong."

"Good. I hoped not." Ash said, as he flung himself at Misty, kissing her.

**That was a very strange fic, to be honest. I loved the idea, at least. Well, I spent a good 3 hours writing it, editing it, whatever. Hope you liked it! Goodnight, Pokeshippers...everywhere...**


End file.
